Sad Beginning
by Motoxrider87
Summary: Naruto is attacked by three chunin. Itachi saves him. Now he is an Uchiha. Not good at summaries. sorry. for those of you who clicked on the story earlier i'm very sorry how poorly it was written,uploaded wrong version. please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Sad Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto" Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 1

I sat on a swing in the middle of a desolate park. It was twilight, and soon it would be really dark. A lamp post by me flicked on and off, before staying on. Bugs had started coming out. I must admit I had a some what nostalgic look on my face see the bugs play together. Some kids and I were just playing… but then their dad's came for them because it was getting late. Leaving me alone.

Man this fucking bites… why? Well I guess there nothing I can do about it. Well, on the upside I can stay out as long as I like. I tried swinging myself on the swing as long as I could. Trying to get as high as I could. Only to realize that … something was missing. It is not as fun with competing with someone.

The full moon now hung in the night's sky illuminating a slumbering effect. The sky grew dark heralding a gloomy and melancholy atmosphere. It was a cold night and I could feel my body begin to freeze. I could even see my breath coming out of my mouth even though I knew that I was not breathing hard.

Man why did they have to go. They ha… I was interrupted out of my thoughts only to see what looked like three ninja heading my way. All three of them have a maleficent look about them. They looked about 23 or so. One had red hair braided back in a pony tail. He had a black jacket that was outlined red that he wore open. I could see a Tattoo on his abs. It looked to be four spikes each one getting bigger as they went. They were on both side of his abs. He also had a strong looking face. The other one had hair that was combed sideways; with purple eyes. He had a lime green jacket with a black shirt on under it. Now the last one, he was the biggest of the three and not fat at all. His muscles looked the same sizes as my head. His hair was all over the place, and a bright blond color. He had a small loop ear ring in his right ear, and some kind of heavier, thick looking muscle shirt on. He looked the strongest of all three of them.

They were starting to make the whole place smell of smoke and sake. They looked like they were surrounding me, one coming from my right, one for my left, and one right in the middle. I could hear them saying something about 'that's the kid. Yeah that's the one. I can't believe he is a lot to just ….' They started talking lower. Fuck. This does not look good. I should have left with the other. Damn where is that old man when I need him.

They are now about 5 inches away from me. I smiled and said, "Hey." They only smirked at me and laughed. "Hey yourself kid." The Blonde headed one says. He looked to be the ringleader of the three. He then pulled out a knife and smiled.

"Kid, we're about to play a little game doesn't that sound like fun to you?" Ok this was way too scary and what is with the knife. Out from no where the big one grabbed me from the back and forced me off of the swing. I kicked with all I had but nothing worked.

"Let me go you Teme!"

They only laughed.

"Come little one, we just want to repay you for what you did to our parents!"

What is he talking about? I never met their parents, and if I did I sure I did not prank them that bad. The red headed one ripped off my shirt and pants. Now the blonde headed one had something red, which smelled funny and is writing something on my belly. It looks like "Monster."

"Let me go you Hentai's!" I yelled only to feel a hand over my mouth. After the word 'Monster' was written on my belly, they forced me on the ground... Shit they're going to rape me. Fuck fuck fuck fuck!

The big guy is now sitting on my back, holding me down. Then I feel something hard on my ass. Someone I think the Blonde haired guy is hitting me with a stick. And fuck does it hurt.

"Take this you Monster, fucking kill mt fuck... Ing mo and fucking Da..da I fu .. Cukin bet youre fa..cking as.. TO DEATH!"

The other two were laughing and it sounded like there is more to this beating me to death thing. The Blonde is acting like I killed his whole family or something, which I did not seeing as how I never killed anyone. He is enjoying doing this to me … me …why…me I can feel tears forming, but I will not cry not in front of them I will not lose face, I will not scream! No I am strange, and I will not give them the satisfaction. I will not!

I can barely understand, but I can make out the words beat to death. "Stop you Fucking Faggot before! I fucking bet you ASSSSSSS!" I yelled but it is not helping not helping at all.

"What is going on here?" I hear a clam and emotionless voice asked. I turned my head to see who it is, the others do too. Sasuke! No, he looks to old to be Sasuke, then WH… ho fuck who cares if he can make them stop.

I can hear the red head and blonde head men both say damn. And they both look scared to death, but not the big guy that was sitting on me. He merely smiled, got off of me, and started walking towards the Sasuke look a like.

"This is going to be fun." he says as he starts running toward the guy. He was just about to hit the guy when out of nowhere he froze, and just passed out. Wow I didn't see the other guy move. The red head and the blonde exchanged looks and started to run away. Again I did not see that Sasuke looking guy move but before I could all three of the Guys were tied up and the he was holding me.

In what seemed like no time at all we were all at the Third's office. To say what had just happened, the old man did not look mad. After having the 3 guys locked-up for a long time, he turned to look at me.

"Naruto, why were you out so late."

"I… um I .was" Just great, I was acting like Hinata. The Sasuke's looking guy, who name Is Itachi (When The old man was dealing with those guys, I talked to him and learned his name and that he was Sasuke older brother), turned to face me.

"It's ok Naruto-kun; we just want to know what happened." He said with a smile. His words weren't special; however it made me feel safe, like if he was my older brother. I told them everything and when I say everything I mean everything, even how I felt when the other parents came to get their kids.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you live alone, Naruto." I was going to say something, but he was right. "I guess, the only thing to do is …"

"NO! I can't go back to the orphanage, they hate me there and I…"

"Ok Naruto, maybe I can find a family to take you in." The old man looked like he was thinking hard, a family to live with; a mom and a dad that would be great, but no one will want me… Fuck. Hey wait, Itachi save me when he didn't have to, maybe I can go there. He may say no, but I can still try.

Sandaime pov:

Man this is going is to be so troublesome. Poor kid and it looks like he really like the idea of having a family, but whom?

"Hey..." I barely heard what he said. I looked at him, He looks mad, now what? "I … was um… you…" What is he trying to say? He turned and looked at Itachi. Oh I get it he wants to stay with him. That's about right. Itachi just saved his life, so it is only natural for Naruto to feel safe with him. Poor kid he just wants someone to love him and to acknowledge him. Maybe but the Uchihas are really proud people …umm but well here goes.

"Uchiha, Itachi." He looks up from Naruto to look at me. He is an Uchiha genius, so he has to know what this is about. Well if he does. He is not showing it. Those emotionless eyes, maybe being around that kid would be good of him. "I want you to take in Uzumaki Naruto to live with you, this is to be your most important ANBU mission over all others, make sure he does not fall into the wrong hands.

"Yes sir" was all he said. Naruto on the other hand looked happier then I have ever seen him.

"Good, you two are both dismissed."

Naruto pov:

Itachi made me get on his back when we left. Damn he moves fast. In no time, we were standing in front of a part of Konoha I had never seen before. We headed to one of the biggest houses there. Once we made it to the yard, I got off of his back. We headed to what looked like the dinner room. Once we walked in, all eyes were on us. There were four people, all who are now glaring at me. Man, I change my mind, I want to go back home.

Sasuke, I see it he looked at me like, 'what the fuck'.

There was a long silence, then more silence.

"Hey, Itachi-Nii-san" one of them said. I guess that must be Sasuke's younger bother. He looked just like Sasuke only smaller. He got up and walked over to us. ".umm nii-san who is this?" Itachi smiled then said "This is Naruto- Kun; he is going to be living with us from now on."

"WHAT!"

We turned to look at Sasuke. "W…" Sasuke started but was cut off by a straw that was now in his mouth.

"Ne … Sasuke-nii-san … must you be so loud" Renji said.

Sasuke looks really piss off.

"Renji, Sasuke you two stop it right now" Some woman yelled, she must be their mother. There was a small noise; sounding like someone was clearing their throat. The man who must be their father got up and said. "Itachi what is the meaning of this."

"Some people attacked Naruto-kun here, so Hokage-sama asked if I could watch over him, it is an ANBU mission." with that Renji grabbed my hand and walked me to sit between him and Sasuke. Itachi and his father and mother left and Renji pulled all kinds of food on a plate then he gave it to me.

"So, Naruto do you attend the Academy?"

I stopped eating and looked up at him. "Yeah, I'm in Sasuke's Class."

He smiles, "How does Sasuke really act at school ... huh?"

"What?"

"What does Sasuke do at school?"

Sasuke only glared at us, and Renji was talking about Sasuke as if he wasn't sitting right be side me.

"Um... He acts well in class I guess." Sasuke still did not say anything, but Renji looked a little disappointed.

"Don't mind him," I hear Sasuke say "Renji lives in trouble, he's just mad because I don't" after that we eat and talk. Sasuke's not so bad when he's at home. Now that I think about it I never really tried talking to him before. Everyone at school acts like he's a thing that's better than everyone, but he's not.

The others came back in the room. We all eat and then Mr. Uchiha looks at me for the first time that night. "Naruto from now on you are an Uchiha which means that you have to act and dress as one." He turned to look at Sasuke. "I am entrusting the job to you Sasuke." Sasuke only smiled and said "yes sir."


	2. Author's Notes

For those of you who clicked on the story earlier I'm very sorry how poorly it was written, uploaded wrong version. Please reread it and review it! Sorry it will never happen again!


End file.
